nintendo_gamers_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Live Stream Gaming
The Past Live Stream the Nintendo Gamers Team did with the Live Stream Team is all on YouTube. Plot After the YouTube Editor ended on the 20th of September 2017 and it was no longer available so then Bailey made up a plan to continue Super Mario Galaxy until the end. They did the Bubblebreeze Galaxy and then Bailey had to not give up and keep going to complete the goal. Also the next stream is Masashige and Līga played the next level each and then their goal is to keep the game in the good order. Eventually the next few days they played Wii Party and then the preparations had to be some few tries on the friday and then the next day the challenge was done and they had completed Super Mario Galaxy and defeat Bowser in the game with Lydia and Mayumi at Luxembourg at night. With then it was also thanks to Bailey and his friends did their best on the Super Mario Galaxy Story. Meanwhile a few weeks later Joshua was told to babysit Miyuki but then after Bailey and his friends went out, Joshua was not allowed on YouTube so therefore he had to keep an eye on Mayumi's sister Miyuki, but he did a live stream video and ignored the instructions and then at the end he got his phone taken off because he was watching an age restricted video and went on Instagram for 15 minutes so he got to leave and go home. Later that same month on a Thursday when Callum and his brother decided to cut school and go home and did a live stream instead of doing the a mock test and do the Science test and decided to play Wii Sports Resort and Super Smash Bros Brawl. Then 3 hours later a video was sent to the principal that they left the building. Meanwhile there was no answer from them and then the principal called their dad and then take them back to school and after the truth was said the got grounded. And then the same month again Island Flyover Tryouts was for members for Group A takes place in Sweden and the Joshua had to leave after Humbert's go. Then the next few days in January when they continued the story mode for Super Smash Bros Brawl and then kept on going for a few weeks. After a few days later Sabrina appeared on her first day in the Live Stream that night after the Super Smash Story mode and they did Frisbee Dog, but then on Frisbee Golf, Megumi appeared as Sabrina that day but then 3 other players wanted to complete the game but then everyone were told to leave and did it the next day. Also that day with the live stream on YouTube is that when the game was saved and then Georgi had to do Wind Runner Time Attack on Wii Play Motion after Francesca had to redo Wind Runner Solo Mode. Then 2 days later Geraldine returned on Wii Sports Resort Frisbee Golf and when they were at the Village Apartments on the Edger Islands to settled in and finish the rest of the game and then Alice did Wind Runner on Wii Play Motion. On the 24th of February Bailey and his friends were just about to prepare a live stream, then it got removed and then the strike appeared on the Community Guidelines status and then Live Stream got restricted for 90 days and if they get 3 or more strikes then that will be the end of their Live Stream, but then my strike got remove with all thanks to Richmond so then the live stream continues. A week later after the Island Flyover Tryouts 2 and on a Thursday Masazumi did a live stream on Sonic Riders Zero Gravity on the World Grand Prix and then Agnes had to do Babylon Cup but she didn't finish, the next day they had to redo the live stream and then after they redo it then Island Flyover Tryouts 2 Continues. On the first day after Bailey and his friend came back from university and decided to place Mario and Sonic at the Winter Olympic Games and do the Fevistal and it will not be completed all in one go becuause Tyson, Alice and Kumataro had to do their Island Flyover Gameplay. Also in the gameplay Masahiko played Silver and beat King Boo to the finish line. But then when things didn't go well in the first try Adalheid tried to get the win in the game but then lost and Bailey had to finish it and beat Jet. Also that means 3 rival challenges are done and played Wii Sports Resort at the end of the day. Saint Patrick's Day Live Stream On Saint Patrick's Day the Nintendo Gamers Team decided to do a 3 hour live stream yesterday and then the games they played is Mario & Sonic at the Winter Olympic Games, Super Mario Galaxy and also the Daredevil run was too hard because they were no checkpoint and there was only one life and several tries became too hard and then they had to play Wii Party and redo Globe Trot and make the game fare. Also they played Bingo, House Party and Buddy Quiz to finish Wii Party Topic and then Island Flyover Tryouts was at the End of the Live Stream. After 5 days after Saint Patrick's Day and after a long day out Alex decided to have a friend over to play Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games that day when he was grounded, also after the game of the Festival and then Swordplay Showdown was next on the list and the same day Ashley came over and did it from stages 1 to 15, after the game Ashley, Alex and Sam were told to leave after refusing to do babysitting. After a couple of days before Easter, Bailey and his had to finish Island Flyover Tryouts 2 with Minae and Masaharu from the previous day and then Emilka and Charles the next day and they completed the Mario & Sonic at the Winter Olympic Games while kept on try to defeat Dry Bowser, that was the end of the festival mode. Nintendo Switch Live Streams After a couple of Live Streams on the Wii they got the Nintendo Switch and started playing online on Mario Kart 8 Deluxe and then the Satellite Team Academy Returned for the Nintendo Switch. Meanwhile Bailey and his friends decide do the Nintendo Switch VS Wii U Race tournament with a 100cc Race, Normal CPU's, Normal Items and Teams for Part 5, and then they heard of the Demo on Mario Aces Tournament and then they made several tries but failed to make it to the end. Later on the same day at Edgeborough Youth Club and they've finally unlocked all the characters, including Rosalina and got a picture after they've won the tournament and everybody celebrated at night. After a day later coming back from America, Bailey got requested to play Rosalina for the last part of the Online Races for the rest of the Live Stream and they've impressed her that they can do it. After 2 weeks later they played Gold Mario from the beginning of the Live Stream and did 2 games of Renegade Roundup in Dresden when they Mayumi got a big brother named Masataka was invited to watch them played and Sakurako returned for the Nintendo Switch and didn't complete her race because Bailey and his friends don't want to miss their train to Nuremberg to meet Aimee, Sophia and Silke. Splatfests After a man was pretending to be Mayumi's brother got kicked out the day after the live stream, they heard about the splatfest coming up after they already got Splatoon 2. The Splatfest Theme was called Pulp VS Non-Pulp was announced, Ryōji did the first half but he managed to get some wins and loses and different weapons were used, but in the second half Ruriko did the splatfest and managed to get some wins and loses aswell before the results. Then 4 days later, Bailey and his friends invited some friends over for Mario Kart 8 Deluxe with 18 members, from the start of the live stream Clare, Fearghal, Maude, Freeman, Nikolina, Layan, Ingrid, Sandy, Bård and Kanako got 1st place straight away but then Tomohide got 7th place in GCN Baby Park that is when he was so close for 6th, Kanehiro had a bright idea used the ghost and then he managed to get 6th place in DS Cheep Cheep Beach, the progress kept on going with comebacks from Shigekazu, Motoyuki, Riko, Ndulue, but Zelda was so close for 1st but instead she got 2nd so as Elizabeth for the last game at the end thinking what should they do know if they didn't get 1st place, Bailey said "Dosen't mean you can quit playing, you need some practice to win." before they left. Breath of the Wild Link/Master Cycle Zero After another splatfest theme Squids VS Octopus with the results, there was the update about Version 1.6.0 of Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, Bailey and his thought it's a good idea to play the Breath of the Wild Link in the live stream, then Sveinbjörn tried the Master Cycle Zero and used it in Big Blue race course, after that Hidemitsu used Breath of the Wild Link for 3 games of onlice races in the end. Amiibo Racing suits has arrived to the Live Stream Series (MK8DX) After the Holiday splatfest and coming back from America, Bailey and his friends decided to hero mode in Splatoon 2 with the 6 inkings Hiromitsu, Rumiho, Shigeharu, Tadahide, Suzuka and Yukie to take on the octarians as Agent 4, after the Hero Mode in Splatoon 2 and then Hiroe used Breath of the Wild Link and Yellow Yoshi on the Wild Wiggler in the live stream for Mario Kart 8 Deluxe for online play that night. Last Stream of Free Online Play (Rosalina Gameplay) First off, Bailey and his friends decided to do Rosalina gameplay in Mario Tennis Aces after playing online in the same game, after that Mario Kart 8 Deluxe online play Bailey, Kumiko, Reinhold and Mimori got 1st place in part 1, then in "Animal Crossing" live stream Takahiro got 2nd place, Chitose, Masahiko, Kikuka, Akinobu, Leagsaidh, Kazuyuki, Natsume and Rosemary got 1st place. In part 2 of Rosalina gameplay after some of Bailey's friends were playing some Salmon Run and Turf war with the Kensa Dualies in Splatoon 2 version 4.0.0 update, the Mii gameplay continues with Ryoko, Otome, Meinrad, Masuzu, Claude, Stephen, Aimee, Sadahiro and Hiroe got 1st place during online play except for Somsak and Fukumi in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe then they played Rosalina in the 4 races.Category:Nintendo Gamers Team Live Stream Series Category:Gaming